


Taking care of sick Undyne

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

You hear a weak cough from the other room and you call out, “hey, you okay?” For a moment there’s no response, but there’s a shuffle and a bleary, undressed Undyne appears at the door. She looks absolutely miserable; her eye is bloodshot and she’s a pale ashy color that makes you wince. Her ears are drooping and, for that matter, her whole body is drooping too. It looks like she’s about to fall asleep on her feet. She looks at you, smiles weakly.

“Hi,” she mumbles in a scratchy voice. She coughs a few times, repeats her greeting; this time she sounds a little better, but not much.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

She shakes her head, winces. “I couldn’t breathe.”

“Really congested, huh?”

“Yeah.” More coughing. “It’s awful.”

Undyne’s breaking your heart; you get up and go and hug her, but she pushes you away.

“I don’t want to get you sick,” she says.

“But I want to hold you,” you pout, and she rolls her eyes, reaches out for you. She feels colder than normal and you put a hand to her forehead. “Are you cold?” you ask her. She nods, holds you tighter.

“You’re really warm,” she mumbles.

You manage to guide Undyne back to bed, propping her up on a stack of pillows so she can breathe better. You tell her you’ll be back soon and she nods. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make you some lunch.”

She laughs, turning into a hacking cough halfway through. Your concern must show on your face because she stares daggers at you. She hates feeling weak, even around you, after all this time. “I’m fine,” she says.

“Okay, Undyne,” you tell her, shaking your head, and you go and make her lunch.

There isn’t a whole lot of food in the house and you end up having to make do with a can of Spam and some chicken soup. You’re a little iffy on the Spam but if she doesn’t like it you’ll eat it, you figure. Fried Spam was a staple in your house growing up. She wolfs it down, though, and you grin at her as she momentarily forgets herself and digs in, teeth flashing in a grin of simple pleasure.

“Hungry, huh?” you ask her, and she shrugs.

“I’ve got to keep my strength up is all. I hate being sick.”

“I know,” you say, lean in and kiss her on the forehead. She smiles, biting her lip to try and stop herself. She reaches up and runs her hand along your cheek.

“You’re sweet,” she tells you.

You wink. “You’re worth it,” you say, and you see a bit of color come back to her cheeks as she blushes and looks down bashfully, suddenly unable to meet your eyes.

“Where are you going?” she asks as you get up, and there’s a frantic note in her voice that makes you look back in alarm. She masters herself well, disguises it with a cough. You jerk your thumb over your shoulder.

“I was going to go back to grading papers,” you tell her.

“Oh,” she says, very interested in the condition of her nails all of a sudden. “Okay.”

You look at Undyne, at the way the pale light filtering through the drawn blinds hits her. Her hair is fanned out across the pillow and she leans her head back, blows out a big sigh, flicks her eyes down to stare at you. In this half-darkness all of the lines of her muscles are more accentuated, she could be a carving or a statue, too perfect to be real. Even when she’s sick, you think, she’s still flawless.

“What are you looking at?” she asks, cocking her head at you.

“Undyne,” you say. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No,” she says quickly, “it’s okay, go, be productive.”

“Undyne,” you repeat, and she looks down. You take her chin and raise her head up; she smiles in spite of herself.

“Yeah?” she asks, as gently as you’ve ever heard her.

“Do you want me to stay?”

She sighs, full of longing and release.

“Yes,” she says quietly, eyes closed, face calm. “I always want you to stay,” she confesses. “I get antsy when you’re not around, I never want you to leave, not for anything.”

“I can do that,” you grin, and Undyne is unable to keep the smile from her face as you climb into bed next to her, kicking your pants off as you do. Your legs intertwine and she wraps her strong, muscular arms around you, runs her fingers down your back, kisses the top of your head. Slide your hands along her sides, flat and oblique and deliciously smooth, and she giggles as you tickle her. Soon enough the two of you are face to face, an inch from each other. You notice Undyne is holding her breath and you laugh.

“I think I’ve probably already caught it at this point.” This makes her laugh too, and soon the two of you are rolling around in the bed laughing at each other, at how well you each fit into each other’s arms, at how unspeakably lucky the two of you feel.

Undyne is grinning so hard her cheeks hurt, and if you could hear what she was thinking, you’d hear nothing but a wordless song of joy echoing in every corner of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story where I was still figuring out exactly how I wanted to go about showing a more needy, emotional, vulnerable side of Undyne. Rather than the immediate franticness present in 'Showering with blind Undyne' this one is really slow and lazy and has a nice feel to it, but this is still early in the process and I still hadn't figured out exactly how I wanted to do it. I think the main issue is with the neediness Undyne shows, I think that I should have written her as being a lot more hesitant about letting herself be so vulnerable and open, I think that would have made more sense.


End file.
